User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Tesla Can one of my characters come across a tesla pistol..? //--Teh Krush 18:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Not Sam, I hope?... --Solbur 19:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::No. //--Teh Krush 19:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Why a Tesla Pistol? Why not an M74 Railgun instead? --Twentyfists 19:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Why have people suddenly taken an interest in my guns? And the M74 was developed and used by the MOS. You'd need a very good reason to have one. //--Run4urLife! 19:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cus it takes no ammo, that's why I want it.. lolz. //--Teh Krush 19:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The M74 isn't one of five in existence with the inability to be constructed using present technology, it's awesome, and it seems like it never appears on the wiki. --Twentyfists 19:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) If I ever get Fallout 3 PC, I'm going to use the GECK to create 5 Tesla pistols.. each different.. //--Teh Krush 19:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ok The Tesla Pistol one of my characters will have will be "Unstable". It recharges faster on all three settings, but if used to much in a short duration it can explode. //--Teh Krush 19:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Eh, no. That doesn't work. If it exploded, it'd be like a mini nuke. There are small variations, and all of them have been scattered around the world. Raikov got his after an American Spy brought it back from Moscow before the Great War. //--Run4urLife! 19:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thats what I meant, it EXPLODES, killing the user (and a bit of stuff around it). And the character that holds it would be Micheal, since he doesn't have a cool weapon yet.. lol. //--Teh Krush 19:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::The thing is literally made up of the following parts: Atomic reaction & Shielding, accelerator, handle and trigger to drop the shielding on the accelerator end. Being unstable involves modification I am assuming Tesla would not perform because he was not insane (the pistols were all hand-made by Tesla, by the way. Will be writing more on them soon. //--Run4urLife! 19:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, when I read your "modified" one (Raikovs), I thought that he had done that himself.. hmm.. Can Micheal have a normal one, but has a red-dot (or blue) scope? //--Teh Krush 19:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Where did he find it? //--Run4urLife! 19:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Baltimore, underground. You make up the modifications though, he'll add a scope either way.. //--Teh Krush 19:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Or, even better, he picked it up off a dead Crusader, (since some of them are in GERMANY, the one he got it from may have just came back from there maybe?) //--Teh Krush 19:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::NO!! This is not something you just pick up of the streets. The first was taken from a stash of Tesla based tech hidden in New York and Raikov's was stolen from the Kremlin. //--Run4urLife! 19:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm, can you think of sumthing then? (It can be on the East or West, as Micheal has been to both, and could have picked it up on the West Coast.. he's been to the west with Roland and Jacob.) //--Teh Krush 19:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I like Baltimore, but I doubt anything of exceptional value's gonna be found there, seeing as nothing has been yet (HINT: That means to write an article about something awesome in Baltimore, like a suit of death armor or a death gun found in the shipping yard, a heavily contested area between the Enclave and the AWA.) --Twentyfists 19:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll go do that for you Twenty, and I'll prolly have Micheal use it if he doesn't get a coolio Tesla Gun.. //--Teh Krush 19:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Now why would one be in the Baltimore shipping yards? //--Run4urLife! 19:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cus it got shipped there! Grr just give Micheal the gun! //--Teh Krush 19:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The Tesla Gun I doubt, but Baltimore could have been taking in lots of military technology for transport to other areas of the country when the Great War broke out. I could totally see an epic AWA vs Enclave battle on a derelict ship or in the shipping yards to recover military tech. --Twentyfists 19:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hell, I could see them fighting over a ship just to have a ship in their arsenal. //--Run4urLife! 19:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Lolz An Example Page. //--Teh Krush 23:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and, what does a Field Ripper look like? //--Teh Krush 23:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Tesla Pistol Again Can I at least design the third one? (It's modifications) My character won't use it but I'll just be the one to choose what mods it gets. //--Teh Krush 00:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Post it here and we'll see. //--Run4urLife! 00:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::The third one made would have an awesim blue-dot scope! And, when on Stun setting, it would be more effective, well incinerate and kill would take longer to recharge. //--Teh Krush 00:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::K, will post it. //--Run4urLife! 00:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, just say the holder is unknown.. maybe one of my characters will get it soon. //--Teh Krush 00:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And say, it has been discovered but not taken, as it is inside a stasis thing, (like the MIRV being in a vault.. you need passwords!) //--Teh Krush 00:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Added it. Come up with a suitably dramatic way they found it, and we'll see. New competition. Whoever gets the best way of finding the Tesla Pistol, gets it. Must be plausible, post here: Oh and, I found an awesim image for the Original Tesla pistol.. I'm photoshoping it now. //--Teh Krush 01:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Entries for finding Tesla Pistol 3 Come up with a dramatic, and plausible way for your character to have found one of these powerful weapons. Clichés (e.g. finding it in a military base, looting it from a dead enemy etc.) will be frowned upon, but considered nonetheless. And if nobody makes a good reason, Teh Krush will get it because he made it. - Run4urLife Post below the line: ---- *On his first mission, Hennard is sent in to destroy a large settlement in the Heartlands that has been irking the Enclave and could resist smaller Enclave forces due to its prime location on top of a hill. Hennard lands, waits until night, then enters the town and slaughters everyone in it through a combination of George, Belton, and his animal destructive capabilities. While killing everything within the city walls, Hennard finds a hatch, which, in a rare display of intelligence, he enters by smashing it down with Belton. Then, with Belton in hand, Hennard enters to discover a room full of bodies in cryogenic storage. The "hill" that the now-destroyed town was built on was in fact a massive cryogenic facility. After prowling the area to ascertain that no life forms were in it, to his eyes, Hennard finds the Tesla Pistol in a stasis holder next to a cryo pod set apart from the others, presumably the body of the pistol's original owner, who was obviously an important member of the former US government. Hennard thinks nothing of it and continues on outside to finish his mission. Later, when the Enclave is scouring Hennard's memories and subconscious to discover how the mission went, they find the Tesla Pistol recorded in Hennard's brain. The Enclave sends in a retrieval team, which secures the weapon and brings it back to the Enclave. --Twentyfists 04:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :* And then, of course, they give the weapon to Karen Alan to use! //--Teh Krush 04:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::So far, I like Twentyfists entry. TK, sorry, you'll have to do better than that. Raikov'd robably just add it to the one he already has, after all, he is an avid Tesla fan. //--Run4urLife! 17:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Ian Zukov was looking around the sunken hull of the submarine.When he heared a crash from the lower end of the sub,he swam out into the water and saw an eriee glow from the lower depths reaching out for the hatch he pulled open the door and swam through.He dived into the water and reached out for it.He grasped at it,it was nobbly and rounded and he grasped it to his chest.He swam to serface and looked at the pistol he pulled th triger and a burst of lighting lit up the water.He felt a tingling and his arm went numb.He slowly but surely managed to swim back out into the main part of the subVegas adict 20:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Interesting. //--Run4urLife! 20:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Cromartie still wandering in the Wastes, exhausted from the beating sun, he came across a Skeleton remains of a scientist. Expecting the remains he came across a medium sized suitcase, Cromartie wanted to see what was inside, slowly opening it. There was a Lab suit on the top of what seemed a pile of notes, Cromartie put the Lab suit to one side, he read through the notes quickly not understanding it, he could make out one word, "pistol". looking through the Suitcase he came a cross a wierd looking revolver weapon, and sevral number of Nikola Tesla and You books, he put everything in the suitcase and took it from the remains. :Kinda like a Random encounter, maybe not Nikola Tesla himself maybe a scientist partner, or someone who had some of his notes and one of the famous pistols.--Calonord 11:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Alexis Ashton was looking around the secret locked rooms of the museum of technology.In the coner of one of the rooms was a locked safe with the note Do not open on fear of death.With his usual disrigarde for safety alexis fumbled with the catch and inside was a nobbly weapon resembling a shotgun.As he picked it up and pulled what looked like a triger carefuly pointing the weapon away from him.It fired a bolt of what looked like a ball of lightning that seared through the wall.It looked at where the hole was.Behind the wall was a mumified corpse.Hmm he thought a weapon of some saught.Vegas adict 20:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::You do realize that getting shot with this is essentially being hit by lightning and a stream of high-energy particles travelling so fast that they can melt through almost any known substance, and neutralize force fields, yes? If not, reread the article where it says the weapon fires ball lightning. I am researching true Teleforce to add it in at a later time. He wouldn't get a tingle in his arm, he'd be fatally electrocuted. //--Run4urLife! 20:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Galahad as a WW Is it possible to make Galahad as a Warrior Weapon? Or at least a member of the Enclave Armed Forces? :No. It's impossible. //--Teh Krush 00:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Alas no, he'd have to be a deserter for him to be both a Warrior Weapon and an Ex-Brotherhood Knight, and there are already two deserters (almost too many). //--Run4urLife! 01:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Enclave Armed Forces member would be very possible, provided he gets captured, processed and deemed capable of service by some Enclave higher-up. As in, demonstrated exceptional combat skill and is a pure-strain human. --Solbur 01:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::the Northeast Enclave takes in wastelanders as Recruits. Templar88 04:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::And the Republic of the Enclave use mercs from time to time, or so the article says. //--Run4urLife! 12:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton Facts "Jacob Vaughton eats grenades and shits plasma (based off of the popular "Chuck Norris eats rocks and shits lightening")", or "Jacob Vaughton once created a Flamer by urinating into a lighter." When Jacob Vaughton jumps into the ocean, he doesn't get wet. The ocean gets Jacob Vaughton. -- Fireman0504 --Brengarrett 01:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC)--Brengarrett 20:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I got one about Jacob, he Hates Rickrolls so much he once shot a man just for thinking of the song. He also has 3 religions started just from people who saw him fight *Jacob Vaughton killed hitler or Jacob vaughton sweats chlorine and breaths mustard gasVegas adict ::That one's a bit over the top, even for Jacob Vaughton facts. I already have one for his sweat too (it's the largest source of Chems in the known world). //--Run4urLife! 10:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Jacob Vaughtons farts are the largests sauce of mustard gas known to manVegas adict *Jacob Vaughton's piss is actually 200 proof Whiskey. WastelandChipmunk 06:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I got another, He is really the Combination of the DNA of many people including and not limited to, Bruce Lee, JAckie Chan, Chuck Noris, Elvis, The Beatles, King author, The Highlander, Superman, Wolverine, and of course Zeus--Brengarrett 17:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :What's with the lack of Johnny Cash in there? Also, Jacob Vaughton once shot down a Vertibird by pointing his finger at it and yelling "Bang!" --Twentyfists 18:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::That may be a bit of overkill. He already shot down the UFO with a BB Gun. //--Run4urLife! 18:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Boomboy goes Boom? Yeah, Jet is a frail 17 year old. Not a warrior weapon. I am sure after a sevral (10?) foot drop he is going to have a bad injury.Jetholt (Jetty) 16:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :But considering the way Jet lands (Which he will tell when conscious.) he hurt his spine. (Or at least neck!)Jetholt (Jetty) 16:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I guess that makes sense. How long would that take to heal though?Jetholt (Jetty) 17:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::So... It will be 6 MONTHS? Thats a bit of a long time, and with User:Fniff1 making those mary-sue jerks go all round... then well I don't think we can really let us stay holed up there for 6 months. Whats the least bad injury that a frail 17 year old falling a ten foot drop can sustain? Or at least, the one that recovers fastest.Jetholt (Jetty) 17:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Post in that RP plzVegas adict Lolz I always come into RPs that I don't have a character in to make things worse.. lol. Like, I came into the timeflux one and shot down your Vertibird! //--Teh Krush 18:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that kinda breaks the continuity of things, so I'm gonna change that. And avoid doing that in future, espeially if it's something that'll make me laugh after I gave Hale a nervous breakdown. //--Run4urLife! 18:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) WW I'm making my Warrior Weapon now.. I know it has been a long time since I asked to make one but I finally have idea for him.. //--Teh Krush 19:10, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Proof that you said yes.. LINK //--Teh Krush 19:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::K, so my guy is at par with who then? //--Teh Krush 19:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Correction: Her. Yeah, a FEMALE Warrior Weapon.. //--Teh Krush 19:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :AND!!! She's FRENCH!! YOU MAD!!! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! Lol. Is that ok? //--Teh Krush 19:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm, not french, lol.. I just found a lot of last names to choose from.. //--Teh Krush 19:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::She would of been the first frenchie on the site. --Cerebral plague 19:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::No, I pulled that cus Iv'e already made a Frenchie.. LINK.. I don't plan on expanding that article much anyway, since I made it so long ago. //--Teh Krush 19:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Nooo http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Element we have another Super Soldier project! Nooo! //--Teh Krush 21:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously, Run4, you gotta put a ban on all the WW's and Enclave Black Ops soldiers being created. It's getting boring as hell reading the "another Enclave Black Ops soldier" articles. Cripes al Friday, Bren's been through three of them! I mean, its cool and totally plausible... to a point. Vaughton is one of a kind, that's what makes him famous. Sure there'll be a few others "like" him, but every mother's son on the wiki is creating Enclave Black Ops and it's just getting... in the words of Lord Sheogorath... "Boring, boring, BORING!" -- Fireman0504 :You know Sheogorath?! Fireman, I may just love you...jk. Seriously though, no one else seems to know anything about Elder Scrolls here. It's very sad. And when I get sad, I get ANGRY! And when I get angry, I put clowns in a hole. Then they smell bad. Or was it clouds? No, definitely clowns. Clouds don't smell bad. They taste like butter. --Twentyfists 02:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Morrowind is the best eldar scrolls!!!!--Calonord 09:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I kinda agree with that. There's a worrying amount of military personnel showing up in a world of gritty survival. //--Run4urLife! 02:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be whiny or naggy. It's just, well you're right. There are tons of Black Ops soldiers out there. I mean we put the ban on Psykers, I think next should be Black Ops and WW's. It's not creative at all to just take the ideas that you've done (Run4) and put them on a character just because everyone wants the next Jacob Vaughton. And lets face it, like Highlander, "There can be only one!" I mean, we're all coming up with ideas based on the Fallout Universe, but that's a given. But we have Fanon that's becoming just copies of other Fanon. I don't mean to rant or anything again, and I don't want to overstep my bounds, but I just think that people should be coming up with their own ideas. I know I focus on the Outcasts and Brotherhood (well, Midwestern Brotherhood... and I'm pretty much done with Brotherhood anyway...) but I am only adding characters that could be there naturally, and that's part of the point I think we're missing. It may be "natural" to have a miniscule fraction of Black Ops or WW's, and even a tinier ammount of rogue ones, but it seems like every new page added is a Black Ops soldier. I mean, no offense to the creator, but we have Jack Bauer on Fallout now. There's gotta be a line. Anyways, sorry again for the rant. -- Fireman0504 Oh, and Twentyfists, of course I'm familiar with the Madgod. I'm not that awesome though, "I mean, Malacath is more popular at parties. And Malacath... is NOT popular at parties." -- Fireman0504 :Well, you can imagine why. "Now? You'll need the respect of My citizens. They'll need a leader, someone to look up to when I'm gone. They're the backbone of any great land. Except where the backbone is an actual backbone. Ever been to Malacath's realm...? Nasty stuff. But, back to the business at hand." --Twentyfists 02:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Run, because of this argument, I don't feel like making a Warrior Weapon anymore.. :'( Lol. Imma delete the page, I already have Psychics, so I don't need super doods.. :D //--Teh Krush 02:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon I need a plausible excuse for Vlad to acquire a Meteor Hammer. Can you think of one? --Twentyfists 01:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Have him sitting around, doing nothing. Then BAM. It hit's him how bad ass a meteor hammer would be, and he has a weapon craftsmen make one.--Cerebral plague 02:00, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's cool. And Run, French WHAT? --Twentyfists 02:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hennard I'm assuming that The End RP would be the best place to add Hennard, but, since I'm not really keeping up with it, I wouldn't really know a good time to enter. If you want, could you or someone else alert me to a good time for Hennard to enter? Enclave Character #126792305B Now, I know you're probably tired of me posting to ask you questions, and you said something against the mass influx of Enclave characters we're suddenly getting, but can I make an Enclave Army Ranger and Master Sergeant character, with certifications in Small Guns 1 and 2, Big Guns 1 and 2, Energy Weapons 1-3, CQC 1-3, Explosives 1 and 2, and is a certified Enclave Army Marksman? Also, that was the longest sentence I believe I've ever written on this wiki. --Twentyfists 22:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Do we now have to ask Runs permission for every charecter we make? If so, can I make a pre-war sarcastic Russian ghoul? --Cerebral plague 22:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I do. I'm just like that. Actually, ordinarily I wouldn't, but he did say something about Enclave soldiers being out the wazoo, and usually my character ideas may cross some shaky ground. I don't want it to turn out all not cool. I also have an Android who is against technology in the works. --Twentyfists 22:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, you haven't become too liberal. I don't think any character that I make from now on will surpass Vlad in awesome, and most won't even come close. --Twentyfists 22:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yh sorry i enjoy making Enclave Chars but i <3 them.--Calonord 22:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Enclave for the win! 0.o! Darth Kynval 22:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Pistol.. 6! Can I make a Pistol 6? It'll be the one that he made right before he died, but it's only partly complete and my dude goes on a quest to complete it! Rawrs! //--TehK 21:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :If it's only partly completed, won't that mean it wouldn't work? --Cerebral plague 21:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. It's gonna be a plot device for one of my characters, not truly a weapon. //--TehK 21:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::No. Find your own genius to base your work on. Tesla's mine. MINE!!! Anyway, it's based on lost technology. Even Raikov couldn't complete it. Even Stanislaus Braun couldn't complete it. //--Run4urLife! 21:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::!!! Not using it as a weapon !!! I want it so that when said character attempts to use it, he/she errupts into a huge explosion! //--TehK 21:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And loses that side of their torso and head. Again, go find your own genius to work off lol. :P //--Run4urLife! 21:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wahhh I want to kill one of my characters! //--TehK 21:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Give Cromartie Pistol 3 and that can be arranged :P--Calonord 21:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Which character? I know Jacob and Karen don't get along well. Jackal and Michael Vain could have a "disagreement". If it's Sam, Kain can show up, punch though her torso and spin her around his forearm like a pinwheel. //--Run4urLife! 21:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Idk what character yet lol. //--TehK 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Except for the fact that Kain is going to die (probably), I would suggest the last one. --Twentyfists 21:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::NEVAR! //--TehK 22:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yup. Noble sacrifice to destroy the bomb. Actually, I'd better post in the Nuke RP! //--Run4urLife! 22:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't concentrate well enough right now to RP, since I'm sick. Discussions and preliminary article writing is one thing, but cooperative story-telling is another. --Twentyfists 22:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Kain has just volunteered hisself to blowed up tha bomb. Less good with syntax is me now. Lolz. //--Run4urLife! 22:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Come on IRC :D //--TehK 22:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I have a lot to catch up on. I'm just checking on all of my old articles. By the way congrats on becoming admin. :) Rasengod 21:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "Default Canon" Me and bort set up a "default" canon for the fanon wiki. Check the Fanon Timeline at 2277 and 2278, under fanon. Also, I didn't want Raven Rock to be destroyed, but Bort kept saying it should be if the LW was good.. So, we need a new Enclave base! //--TehK 22:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Kk. I'll get to work on a fortress of doom. DOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! //--Run4urLife! 22:25, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Make a Ex NASA Launch station, they could house buggys and other cool gear, they modded it to give it a military touch--Calonord 22:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC)